Like a Movie
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: In the movies, the guy falls in love with his best friend, good always wins, and the prince rides off with the princess. But, reality isn't always a fairy tale or a movie. Kinsley and Spencer found one another by a chance meeting. Maybe their love story could be. Spencer Reid/OC
1. Late Flights

_._

_"If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you'd fall in love with._

_In the end, we'd be laughing,_

_Watching the sunset,_

_Fade to black, show the names."_

No One's POV

"Hey Spencer, my man, you got any plans for the long weekend? Since we got the time off?" Derek asks his best friend, walking over to his desk and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes, actually." Spencer answers in his usual punctual way as he packs his shoulder bag, although it is packed somewhat hastily. "Kinsley is in town visiting." Spencer continues to pack his bag, double checking to make sure he has everything he needs before he rushes out of the office for the long weekend.

_In baggage claim. May be a little while. But, you think you can use your sirens to get here faster?_ – Kinsley

Spencer glances at his iPhone 3 as it chirps and a text flashes across the screen.

"Your geeky girlfriend?" Derek questions with an eyebrow raised. "The one you met at Comic Con a few years back?" He clarifies.

"She's not my-" Spencer protests. "But yes, she's visiting. Now, I've got to go. I promised to pick her up and her flight just landed." Spencer waves errantly to his coworkers before rushing towards the elevators, his leg bouncing with anxiety as he waits for the doors to close, clearly excited or nervous.

"_Reid!_ My own personal superhero!" Kinsley screams loudly, dropping her carry-on bag to rush Spencer and engulf him in a massive hug.

It had been far too long since she had been able to visit Spencer or he her; she worked and lived in Vancouver, B.C. most of the year, as a tv producer and director, but also had a house in California for when was not actively shooting the tv series she worked on.

"Kinsley, it's- it's good to see you too." Spencer stumbles a little under his best friend's enthusiasm, his arms barely catching her, but managing to wrap around her slim waist; they had met at San Diego Comic Con two years before, he had gone after managing to get tickets last minute, and she had been there with her fellow crew and cast, CW's _Supernatural_.

"I've missed you." Kinsley smiles.

"I've- I've missed you too. So- you have all your bags?" Spencer's awkward, shy, personality shows through, at the appearance of briefly being caught at the center of several people's attention.

"Oh, just one more on the bag exchange." Kinsley gestures to the carousel.

"Here, let me help you." Spencer jumps to help his best friend.

"Thanks, Spence." Kinsley smiles, grabbing his hand, only serving to make him blush slightly.

"No- no problem. You're my best friend." Spencer ducks his head, his curls flopping a little on his forehead.

"So- so, I thought we might go get dinner? I- I mean, you had a late flight. And I haven't eaten yet either. I just got off work." Spencer suggests as they load his car with Kinsley's bags.

"Dinner sounds perfect. Then a Doctor Who marathon at your place?" Kinsley grins.


	2. Go Be a Superhero I'll Be Waiting

No One's POV

"So, how long are you going to be in town?" Spencer asks as he secures his gun onto his belt and munches on a piece of toast for a quick breakfast before work. "I mean, you didn't really tell me… Since you weren't sure."

"We have about a week on hiatus. I'll need to go back a day or so before, of course… Just to get used to the time change. But, as long as you'll have me. Not tired of me yet, are you, Dr. Reid?" Kinsley smiles, rolling over in bed to grab Spencer by the shirt and drag him back to the bedside to rest her head against his chest for one last cuddle; sue her, she was a cuddle bug, and she had been _deprived_.

"No- no! Of course not! I like having you here!" Spencer protests with a stutter.

"I'm kidding, Spencer. _Relax_. Now, while you go save the world one bad guy at a time, I'm going to lounge here. Maybe look at the script for the upcoming week." Kinsley shrugs. "Now go, or you'll be late." Kinsley points to the clock.

"_Shit!_" Spencer runs for the door, his curls flopping as he runs.

Kinsley's laugh follows him out of his flat, the door promptly slamming shut with a thud and a clatter.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Dr. Spencer- oh, never mind, I see him. _Spencer!_ Spencer- hey, you left this at your house. I figured you needed this." Kinsley walks into the bullpen and right up to Spencer as he chats with Derek, dropping his bag on his desk in front of him, it landing with a slight thud.

"_Kinsley!_" Spencer jumps up and looks startled, nearly dumping his coffee on his lap.

"Hey. So… Your bag." She points.

"Well, hello, mama." Derek flirts with Kinsley, looking her up and down once.

Spencer gives his friend an irritated look.

"You must be Agent Derek Morgan. Spencer talks about you all the time." Kinsley introduces herself; it was easy to recognize Agent Morgan, not only was he the only African American that Spencer talked about on his BAU team, but it was also the way he addressed her, by _flirting_ with her right off the bat.

"Good things I hope."

"Depends on what you classify as good things." Kinsley sasses back. "I'm Kinsley." She introduces, offering a hand and an easy, warm, Hollywood smile.

"Kinsley? As in _nerdy_ Kinsley?" Derek questions, looking clearly surprised and looking her up and down again, as if not expecting a pretty, slim athletic built, blonde with green eyes was what she would look like.

"Should I be offended?" Kinsley questions, her brow raising as she looks at Spencer.

"Kins, let me introduce you to the rest of my team." Spencer jumps in to intervene quickly, clearly nervous that she may be upset about Derek's flirting and behavior, and putting a hand to her back to guide her away from Derek.

"I'm just playing around, Spence." Kinsley ruffles Spencer's curls and smiles. "But, sure. While I'm here. Lead the way, Dr. Reid."

"Okay." Spencer offers his arm, toting Kinsley around the office for a tour.

"I hate to interrupt, my pretties, but-" Garcia stops as she whirls into the main area. "Oh, who's this Spencer?" Garcia stops her walking to peer slightly up at Kinsley; Garcia wasn't all that tall in stature, and while Kinsley wasn't tall either, she was a few inches taller than the FBI tech.

"Garcia, this- this is Kinsley. My- my best friend. From Vancouver, Canada. You- you remember me talking about her? Once or twice…" Spencer stumbles out the introduction.

"More than once or twice…" Garcia mumbles out to herself under her breathe.

"Nice to meet you, Garcia. You're the tech, right?" Kinsley offers her hand and a cheerful smile.

"Yes, I am. So, what do you do? Spencer doesn't really… Talk about you a lot. I mean, he mentions you. But, you know, well he doesn't tell us much about you. What I mean to say, is- I know about you, but-" Garcia begins to ramble out nervously; after all, this _was_ Spencer's friend, he didn't have many he was close to or that he trusted, and Spencer was sort of the baby of the team, they cared a lot about him, and certainly anyone he wanted to introduce to him, they wanted to make sure was good enough for him, but also wanted to get along with if they were certain they were going to stick around.

"I'm a tv producer and director. For a show called _Supernatural_. I'm not sure if you've heard about-"

"Oh my _GOD!_" Garcia shrieks loudly, nearly dropping the files in her hand. "I _love_ that show!" She claps her hands before looking about ready to tackle Kinsley.

"Oh, well… I guess you do." Kinsley laughs, looking slightly embarrassed.

"You _have_ to tell me _everything!_" Garcia nearly pounces on Kinsley before Spencer can slide in between them.

"Okay, Garcia-" Spencer tries to protest, sort of keeping himself between Garcia and Kinsley, and shifting a little nervously.

"Woah there, momma, what's the problem?" Derek walks up to the group, observing how Spencer seemed to be using himself as a shield, as absurd as that seemed to be.

"Derek!" Garcia shrieks. "Did you know she was a tv producer and director!?" Garcia waves her hand. "For _Supernatural!_"

"Well… I'm one of them. I was just brought on a few seasons ago." Kinsley corrects.

"Still!?" Garcia protests.

"You've been holding out on us, Pretty Boy." Derek offers, pointing to Spencer.

"It's- it's not my job to tell you..." Spencer offers weakly. "And, you know, she's under contract…"

"I'd be happy to tell you some stuff, Garcia." Kinsley laughs at Spencer's coworkers' withering looks. "That I'm allowed to tell you, that is." Kinsley corrects with a conspiratory sort of wink.

"Hey guys, I thought we had a case?" Jennifer Jareau, or J.J., walks up finally. "Oh, hey Spence. And, um-"

"J.J., this is Kinsley, my best friend."

"Hi." Kinsley offers. "Nice to meet you, J.J."

"You too. Spencer talks about you all the time." J.J. replies with a warm smile.

"I- I don't!" Spencer protests.

"_You do_." The entire group replies together.

Kinsley covers up a small snort.

"Okay, okay. You need to go, Spence. I don't want you to get into any _more_ trouble than you will be." Kinsley waves off. "Clearly you have work to do."

"Guess I won't be home tonight." Spencer replies glumly, looking at Kinsley, looking a bit like a kicked puppy.

"That's okay, Spence. I'll just hang out at your place. Like I told you. I _did_ bring some work. Just in case. I'm always prepared." Kinsley smiles, squeezing Spencer's hand reassuringly. "Now, _go_ be a superhero."

"Well, I should at least walk you out." Spencer protests.

"I'll be fine." Kinsley waves off. "_Promise_. Go, be a superhero." Kinsley smiles at Spencer's hesitancy, gently pushing him towards the meeting room and waving.

"Superhero, huh, Pretty Boy?" Kinsley hears Derek teases his best friend as she walks towards the elevators.


	3. Home Is Where the Heart Is

No One's POV

The case was gruesome and long, and Spencer couldn't wait to be home in his own flat, after all, there was nothing like home; it also helped that he knew, at least for the moment, someone was waiting for him at home.

He would never admit it to anyone but himself, but it _did_ sometimes get lonely being in his flat alone; not that he was home much, his job, although he found it satisfying, it kept him gone a lot, long hours, and many days away traveling, in unfamiliar places, unfamiliar rooms, and with unfamiliar circumstances.

_Yet_… Knowing Kinsley was home, she was safe, and she was _waiting_, was still a comforting thought in more than one way; Derek teased him nearly the entire flight, but, the thought of Kinsley being his girlfriend was not unappealing. In fact, it was a thought that ran through his mind many time in the past no matter how he tried to abandon the thought, tell himself he couldn't risk it for the sake of their friendship, or it simply could not happen because she didn't and wouldn't ever feel the same as him.

"Spencer!" Kinsley's shout breaks the team out of their weary state as they trudge into the office, exhausted and drained from the case, Kinsley waiting in ambush for them at the entrance to the Quantico FBI building.

"Kins- Kinsley!" Spencer looks surprised as he all but fumbles his to-go back and laptop bag, nearly dropping both.

"Hey superman!" Kinsley bounces up to Spencer. "So, I um- I got you a surprise… I mean, not really a _surprise _per say…" Kinsley begins to ramble at Spencer. "More of a gift… And you can't return it. Because that would be mean."

"Wait, Kins- _what?_" Spencer tries to stop Kinsley's rambling, but she practically bulldozes over him metaphorically with her energy and enthusiasm.

"There's _two_ of them?" David questions under his breathe to Aaron and raising his brow as if looking for an answer he wouldn't get.

"Yeah. A cat. I rescued her. From the shelter. So, you see, you can't take her back. She needed rescuing… I thought you needed company. It's very lonely in your flat, you know? And a cat is low maintenance. I would have gotten you a dog… But you're gone a lot. I even checked with your land lord. She's really nice. Sweet old lady. Did you know that? Anyways… She thought I was your girlfriend and thought it was nice I was doing this for you. She said she'd take care of the cat when you were gone." Kinsley tells Spencer, looking at Spencer as if she is both very proud of herself, and like a cat that got the cannery.

"Okay." Spencer says slowly. "Well…" He says, slowly processing things. "Statistically speaking, animals such as cats and dogs, are very good companions-"

"Yes, exactly." Kinsley cuts Spencer off. "Now come on." She drags Spencer off to the car.

"Did she ever _breathe_ in that sentence?" David continues to question, looking a bit amused. "She talks as much as Garcia."

"Are we _sure_ they're not dating?" Derek questions, watching them run off.

"If they aren't… They should be." J.J. offers.

"Agreed." Emily snorts lightly. "See you guys later. Barbecue this weekend, right?" Emily checks.

"At the park. Jack wanted to go…" Aaron nods. "And it's supposed to be nice weather this weekend." He shrugs.

"Someone tell the kid?" David question.

"Maybe he'll bring Kinsley." Derek offers nothing of importance to the conversation.

"I'll text him." J.J. offers. "Night everyone." She waves as she finishes packing up her things and heads out with Emily. "I'll walk out with you, Em." She smiles at Prentiss.


	4. Park Day

No One's POV

"Not that- that I'm not glad you're still here and all, but didn't you need to go home?" Spencer asks his best friend as they walk together to the park where they were meeting his team for an afternoon barbecue, the day was sunny and warm, a perfect day at the park in Quantico, Virginia, and it was two days later after Spencer had returned from the case out of state.

"Eh, I'd rather hang out with you longer. Especially since we missed a few days together. Besides, who needs sleep?" Kinsley shrugs a little and laughs, keeping her arm linked with his as they walk towards his team.

"Actually, studies show that sleep is very important, it is-" Spencer begins to ramble off.

"Spence-" Kinsley laughs. "It was a _rhetorical_ question… Besides, sleep is for the weak. I'll just sleep on the plane. And probably indulge on unhealthy amounts of coffee at work. That's what assistants are for, right?" Kinsley teases light heartedly, bumping Spencer in the shoulder.

"Oh. Right. Well, I- I worry. I mean, sleep is very important. And, if you are not-" Spencer still worries, beginning to ramble again; he couldn't help but worry, she was his best friend, after all, and his growing infatuation clearly wasn't going away any time soon making him worry even more.

"Spencer-" Kinsley cuts off. "I'll be fine. _Promise_. I'll sleep on the plane. And, I really _do_ want to be here with you. I'm happy the team invited me to the barbecue. You know, that they seemed to like me."

"I like you being here as well." Spencer admits. "Of course they would, Kins! I think Garcia just wants to pick your brain about your job." Spencer looks a bit adamant, as if his team not liking Kinsley is a personal offense to him.

"That's probably true." Kinsley giggles. "Guess I'll have to not disappoint then." She teases.

"Hey! There's Pretty Boy and his Little Lady!" Derek smiles and waves jovially, looking up from where he's setting up food on the picnic table.

"Hey guys!" Kinsley drags Spencer over with a little hop of enthusiasm and their own food they had brought under her other arm.

"Well, looks like gang is all here." Derek gestures to J.J., William, who was J.J. fiancé, Emily, Rossi's girlfriend, and then finally Aaron and Jack, Aaron's son, who he had for the long weekend.

"Are we _sure_ they aren't dating?" Garcia questions, talking to Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jereau as the girls of the BAU cluster around the picnic table, watching as Spencer and Kinsley sit together on a blanket, Spencer lounging and talking to Derek while Kinsley looked over her script for the next week, making marks on it with a highlighter and pen, Spencer absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Spencer says they're just friends." Emily offers. "I mean, I had guy friends in college..." Emily shrugs as she takes another bite out of her hamburger.

"But they're so _cute_ together." Garcia gushes with a sigh.

"You just _want_ them to be together." JJ rolls her eyes a little.

"Okay, I do. But, _come on_. You can't deny they are cute together. And, just look. _Look_ how they act together!" Garcia waves her hand slightly.

"That's beside the point, Garcia. We can't meddle. That would ruin everything." JJ says.

"Oh, but I want to. But you're right." Garcia pouts a little.

"And, what are you lovely ladies talking about?" Derek suddenly appears.

"Just our budding couple over yonder, my delicious Chocolate Thunder." Garcia flirts with Derek and then points over the Spencer and Kinsley who have both since abandoned the picnic blanket, Kinsley dragging Spencer out to the field to play with Jack and Aaron and kick a soccer ball around.

"Ah, yes. Pretty Boy is in _deep_ denial." Derek snorts at his best friend.

"I like your team, Spence." Kinsley tells Spencer, both back in Spencer's flat after the afternoon in the park, evening finally setting in the sky.

"I'm glad you do, Kins." Spencer smiles, both collapsing on Spencer's couch in front of his tv. "Did you have fun?"

"I did. The girls are really welcoming. To be honest, I wasn't sure they would be. I mean, you just tell me they are really protective. The whole team. And I know how girls can be." Kinsley shrugs, cuddling up to Spencer's lanky frame, although despite his overall lankiness, Spencer had firm muscles from his training with the FBI. "Anyways, I did have fun. And I enjoyed getting to know everyone a little more, besides what you've told me through our phone calls and video chats."

"Mmm." Spencer hums a little, his arm curling tighter around Kinsley, as if already dreading the moment he would have to let her go at the airport, and silently enjoying that Kinsley snuggled just that much closer.

"Netflix marathon?" Kinsley suggests. "I have to fly out tomorrow, so relaxing would be nice."

"Sure." Spencer nods, already flicking on the tv and settling more firmly into the couch.

**_Remember to please review!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	5. Between Fiction & Reality

No One's POV

It was business as usual nearly a week later; Kinsley was back to work at the set of CW's _Supernatural_ and Spencer was flying across the United States from case to case with his BAU team solving some of the most gruesome and critical serial criminal cases the nation had to offer, both texting and video chatting with one another in their spare time.

The lights of the CW main stage were low, however, the office lights were on, as many of the producers and directors tended to work late, wanting to have things set for the next day of production; Kinsley was no exception to this rule, sometimes staying long after others had cast and crew had left, but sometimes, she took work home with her, it depended on the night.

This night, however, she had chosen to stay at the studio, hoping it would help her focus.

The _Supernatural_ set was well secured, security was double with extra measures, extremely closed circuit, unlike some of the other sets the CW owned, due to the over often enthusiastic and passionate fandom base. So Kinsley was not overly concerned about being on the set late, not to mention she had taken several self-defense courses, had pepper spray, even a taser, and her father had taught her to shoot a gun (not that she owned one currently, but she at least knew how, if worst came to worst).

Call her paranoid, but she'd rather be protected; better safe than sorry, she thought.

The main stage was made up of primarily steel, high rafters, and cables, making the stage creak more than usual as the building settled for the night, the sounds not uncommon, although sometimes Kinsley admitted it made her slightly jumpy; Jared, Jensen, and Misha also enjoyed playing pranks as well, which, at one point or another, gave every crew member reason for being jittery, _no_ member was free from their terror.

A large thump put Kinsley on alert, a prickling of her senses telling her that something was inherently _amiss_; other than the security guards that patrolled the building, there should be no other sounds.

"Jared? Jensen? Is that you guys? Misha?" Kinsley pauses her work, setting down her highlighter and pen and saving her work on her laptop. "If it is… It really _isn't_ funny… Not _this_ late, guys." She hesitates at the door of her office, only pausing to return to her desk to grab her phone and her pepper spray; maybe she was being paranoid, but it was late, she was alone, and well, as a woman, you never could be _too_ careful.

"Seriously… Can you wait until daylight?" Kinsley questions out loud, a slight tone of complaint.

Kinsley didn't consider herself to be naïve, or stupid, and even if she didn't watch horror movies, she knew the premise of most of them "stupid person hears noise, goes to investigates, and then promptly gets murdered", she wasn't about to do that even if that made her a chicken.

"You're just being paranoid, Kins." She mutters to herself. "Clearly, you've watched too much of your own show." She continues to try to convince herself, hearing another creak, as if it was someone moving around, but not being terribly graceful around the set, as if they were unused to the set or simply moving in the dark.

"But… Just to be safe." Kinsley tells herself anyways, moving towards one of the security booths towards the front of the studio.

The blow comes sudden and hard, nearly knocking her to the ground in one fell swoop, and if it weren't for her previous athletic years and most recent dive into 5k runs, she would have completely fallen on her face.

"_HELP!_" Kinsley screams, the security booth, one of them, is still several meters away, the dim light blurring before her vision as her glasses knock off her face. "_HELP!_ JASON!" She yells, Jason, one of the guard's names, knowing he was on shift tonight; most of the guards knew her, it was a close crew after all.

She twisted on the ground, already clawing and fighting at the bulky form above her, but the fabric only seemed to tear under her grip, and she could feel where she had made her own marks on skin, but it seemed to make no difference to her attacker; it didn't help that her glasses had gotten knocked off, making her sight even more blurred than it would have been otherwise in the darkness of the stage, her heart pounding in a fast, staccato thump-thump, thump-thump as adrenaline coursed through her veins like fire giving her the energy and drive to keep fighting back.

"Hey! Get off her!" The security guard, Jason's voice, echoes distantly, and feet pounding against asphalt. "Security! We need extra security at the west gate, _immediately!_ Call the Royal Canadian Mounted Guard." Kinsley is aware of rapid exchange over the walkies and Jason beginning to get into a confrontation with her assailant as she struggles away, searching for her lost phone and glasses, hoping and praying that they weren't both broken and crushed, her pepper spray had already gotten lost somewhere along the way.

She located one first, her phone, the screen was cracked, but workable, and holding it close before dialing the well familiarized number to the Royal Canadian Mounted Guard.

Something silver, metal, glints in the dim lighting, but before Kinsley could register it, the fire of a gun echoing through steel rafters ricochets high, nearly blowing Kinsley's ear drum of her left ear.

"Kinsley. Kinsley… Can you hear me?" Jason questions urgently.

"Ja- Jason?" Kinsley questions, her voice almost stunned; she hadn't even registered falling on the ground again. "Jason, is- is that you?"

"Yes. Stay with me, Kinsley. You were hit. It's just a graze I think… Stay with me. Can you understand me? The police and EMT's are coming. Is there- is there anyone you want me to call for you?" Jason questions urgently, his hands pressing down on the wound tightly, almost making Kinsley flinch at the pressure.

"Spence- Spencer. I- I want Spencer." Kinsley asks, beginning to feel her adrenaline slowly wear off, a throbbing in her side slowly getting more insistent. "Ple- _please_."

"Okay. Think you can tell me the number?" Jason questions, words still blurring in her ears; maybe this was shock from everything, or maybe it was from just being shot and it was the pain talking, Kinsley wasn't sure.

"Spencer… I want Spencer."

The BAU jet was quiet, the BAU team somewhere over the middle of the United States, perhaps the Cascades, their case was closed, and they were on their way home; Spencer hated to admit that he was moping, but it had been a hard case, and all he wanted to hear was Kinsley's voice.

He admitted it was a little pathetic. But, living across the nation from his best friend/love of his life (which he definitely _wasn't_ in denial about) was hard, and not being able to see her as much as he wanted was even _worse_.

On this particular night, he couldn't help but feel something was inherently _wrong_, it was just a feeling, and while he was a man of practicality and science, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right; he rationalized, that everything should be fine, _safe_, she was a tv producer, she was on a closed set, how much danger could she _possibly_ be in? He was an FBI agent, he chased some of the nation's most dangerous criminals, if anything, he was in more danger on a daily basis, even if he didn't take unneeded risks.

"Spence-" Kinsley's voice sounded distant, like she was in pain and she was scared, it sounded _off_.

"Kins?" Spencer asks, worry immediately in his voice as he talks over the phone, his fingers gripping it tightly. "Kinsley? Are you okay?" He could hear something in the background, almost like sirens.

"Spencer…" Kinsley says, her voice urgent, and even more distant than before, as if her voice was fading. "Spencer, can you come? Come… Here? Spencer, I need- Spencer, please-"

"Kinsley-" Spencer's voice is rising in panic, form leaning forward in his seat almost as if he could reach physically her across the phone line. "What's wrong-"

A sudden dial tone cuts off his question.

"_Kinsley!_" Spencer cries out, pulling his phone from his ear to look at the red "disconnected" flash across his screen before frantically redialing.

"Reid_."_ Derek says, having woken up mid-conversation, and starring at the stress practically pouring off his best friend's form. "What's wrong?"

"Kinsley called me." Spencer answers in a panic. "She- we got cut off. Something's wrong. She- something's not right. She sounded- she sounded _wrong_." He continues, rapidly speaking, as the call connects but Kinsley's phone doesn't pick up, instead goes straight to voicemail. "I think there were sirens in the background."

"Okay, okay, man." Derek calms, coming over to sit next to Spencer. "Let's just calm down for a moment. Think about it." Derek speaks in a steady voice, his hand coming to rest on Spencer's shoulder.

"No, no." Spencer shakes his head. "Something is _wrong_. Kins is always calm. She- she doesn't call like this… I need- I need to get to Vancouver, B.C. _right_ now. _RIGHT NOW!_" Spencer says frantically, his leg already bouncing with anxiety as he stares at his phone and then out the window and the darkness of the sky beyond.

"Okay." Derek replies, seeing that there was no other way to convince his best friend otherwise. "I'll talk to the pilot. See what we can do. We may need to refuel… But, we're a family, Spencer. If you need something. We're here for you."


	6. Port in the Storm

No One's POV

It was well into the early morning by the time the Quantico's BAU team touched down in Vancouver B.C., blearily dragging themselves off the jet and into an officially rented SUV to drive to the set of CW's _Supernatural_, Spencer practically bouncing and vibrating with anxious energy, despite being unable to sleep after getting the call from Kinsley and he should be exhausted.

Despite being hours after the incident, the set was lit up with flashing red, blue, and white lights of emergency responders, several Mountie's cars in the lot, along with two EMT trucks.

"Kinsley! Kins- _Kinsley!_" Spencer tears through the crowd, paying no attention to anyone, let alone his team who is rushing after him, apologizing for their panicked, wayward genius.

"Excuse us. Our apologies. Official FBI agents. We're with him." Hotchner is flashing his badge towards the Canadian Mounties and waving towards Spencer, paving a way with the rest of the team, all of them practically sprinting to keep up with Spencer, only to stop short when they see him several feet from the EMT's and their truck.

"Yo, Pretty Boy… You can't just run off like-" Derek teases his best friend, his words falling short as he looks to Spencer, who all but looks like a startled deer in the face of headlights.

"Spencer?" Derek questions.

"I- I- I shouldn't." Spencer says, now looking nervous, fiddling with his sleeves.

"What? What do you mean you _shouldn't?_" Derek waves his hand around, voice rising incredulously. "What are you waiting for? Go on… Go get her, Pretty Boy…" Derek nudges Spencer.

"I- I mean, I can't." Spencer stumbles out, stumbling a step or two under Derek's nudging, suddenly feeling out of place, as if he shouldn't have come in the first place; in the midst of Kinsley's friends who were decidedly not him, but rather other fellow producers, directors, _celebrities, _he was nothing special, only an FBI nerd whose life was a mess more often than not.

"You _can't?_ Dude, we just flew an hour or two _out_ of our way to get here… Why the _hell_ not?" Derek complains slightly.

"They're- they're closing rank." Spencer mutters.

"What?" Derek questions, looking at Spencer as if he's insane.

"Closing rank… See- all of them." Spencer waves his hand towards several of the actors and producers all hovering around his best friend and talking in hushed voices, making rapid decisions about the upcoming shoot. "They're all- _important_. I'm just- me." Spencer sort of shrugs depreciatingly.

"Spencer, man… She called _you_. You don't think she'll want to see you? Sure, they're all, celebrities… Or whatever. But you're her _best friend_. And she called **_you_**. When she needed you. She **_called_**. Go over there before I drag you over." Derek says, emphasizing his words, and giving Spencer another nudge.

"Kins." Spencer says softly, finally walking over, fiddling with his hands, and his hair falling in front of his face.

"_Spencer_." Kinsley breathes, face lighting up as she looks up from where she sits on a gurney, her side wrapped securely with bandages. "_You came!_" She exclaims, already reaching for Spencer as the crowd parts for him to walk towards her.

"I- Well, of course I came." Spencer answers, his hands immediately shooting out in front of him as Kinsley attempts to get off the gurney.

"Have you gotten properly checked out? Why aren't you at a hospital?" Spencer begins firing off questions at a million miles a minute. "What happened? Were you **_shot!?_**" Spencer's voice rises with something akin to clear panic and outrage.

"Spence-" Kinsley says fondly, her hand coming to rest lightly on his chest as he slides up to her, his body hovering close to hers, his body warmth radiating against hers from where they touch, now side to side. "I'm fine. It was just a graze… I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you. They needed me to answer questions. Although, I don't think it helped much. Jason was more useful. He's our security guard." Kinsley gestures to where Jason is sitting on another gurney with another EMT.

"We'll let you get some rest, Kins." Jensen offers, intruding slightly only to pat Kinsley on the shoulder, Spencer bristling slightly, still on edge from the phone call and everything that had happened. "Get better. And we'll find this son of a bitch."

"Thanks, Jens. And thanks for coming down. I'll see you in a few days."

"Well, we can't have our favorite producer hurt, now can we?" Jared winks.

"You mean the one you enjoy pranking…" Kinsley deadpans.

"Hurtful, Kinsley. But seriously. Relax. Get better. We'll talk to you soon." Jared waves and walks off with Jensen, leaving only Robert Singer and Eric Kripke, the other producers of _Supernatural_.

"Good to see you, Spencer." Jensen says, giving Spencer a meaningful look; both celebrities had met Spencer once or twice, when Kinsley had asked Spencer to come with her to a CW event before, and it had been obvious to them that Spencer had been holding a torch for one of their own.

"Don't worry about anything, girly." Robert says, giving Kinsley a fatherly pat. "We'll tighten up security. Handle everything here that needs to be tied up. Don't even worry about coming back until you're ready."

"Thanks, Robert." Kinsley gives Robert, one of the other producers, a grateful look.

"Keep in touch. Let us know how you are. Now, get on home. It looks like you'll be in safe hands." Robert says, smiling warmly. "And, it's good to see you, Dr. Reid. Take care of our girl, you hear?" Robert points to Spencer before walking off with Eric.

"Are you- are you ready to go?" Spencer questions hesitantly.

"Yeah. More than." Kinsley nods eagerly. "Take me home, Superman?" She questions, looking up at Spencer eagerly.

Spencer leads Kinsley into her flat, his gun out and held firmly in his hand as Kinsley remains protectively behind his body.

"Spence- Spencer, I'm sure everything is fine." Kinsley tries to convince Spencer; while it was sweet that Spencer was trying to keep her safe after what just occurred, and she did feel safer and more protected, she felt it this may be just a bit over kill. "I just want a nap, okay?" She pleads, tugging on Spencer's shirt a little.

"Humor me, Kins. _Please_. You were attacked." Spencer says, leading his best friend through her small two bedroom flat, systematically clearing each crook and crevice as he would an unsub's residence or place. "Okay. Everything is fine. Everything look the same?"

"Everything looks fine." Kinsley replies.

"Kins, I'm serious." Spencer worries.

"Spencer… I _promise_. My flat looks just the same as left it." Kinsley promises.

"Okay." Spencer sighs, putting his gun away.

"Naptime now?" Kinsley questions hopefully.

Spencer nods, offering his hand to lead Kinsley to her room, both curling up together, Kinsley snuggling up to Spencer under her covers, her head resting against his chest as his arms wrap around her securely.

"Thank you for coming, Spencer." Kinsley murmurs. "My Superhero."

"I'll always come, Kins." Spencer offers back quietly; her superhero, her safety net, her shoulder to cry on, her port in the storm, whatever she may need, he'd _always_ be there, whenever she called. "Now try and get some rest."

**_Sorry about the weird format in this chapter when I first posted... Don't know what happened._**

**_Kinsley is played by Lauren Conrad_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	7. What's the Plan

No One's POV

"Uh, we interrupt something, Pretty Boy?" Derek smirks, Spencer answering the door with his hair looking like a small disaster and his shirt askew, instead of Kinsley, who they expected, since this was her apartment, which they had showed up at several hours later. "Or is Kinsley actually letting out of the house like that?" Derek gestures to Spencer's hair.

"Don't be an _ass_, Derek." J.J. slaps Derek on the head lightly and rolling her eyes.

"N- No! I mean, there's- there's nothing going on!" Spencer objects, stuttering a little before letting his team into Kinsley's apartment.

"Is she okay with us here, Spencer?" David asks kindly, raising a brow, ever the voice of reason on the team, besides Hotchner, who followed up behind the entire rest of the team. "Where is she anyways?" David continues, taking the time to casually look around the apartment.

"She's okay with it. She's still sleeping." Spencer answers, gesturing to the back hall behind him and leading his team into the living room. "Just- just make yourself comfortable. Coffee?" Spencer awkwardly asks.

A slew of affirmations arises, most of the team, despite having gone to the hotel and gotten some rest, still jetlagged from being diverted from their flight home, and exhausted, both from that and their previous case.

"Spence?" Kinsley calls, her voice still somewhat chalked with sleep, wandering down her short hall, hearing the coffee machine gurgle and the smell of coffee float through the air.

"Hey… How do you feel?" Spencer immediately jumps up from the couch to walk to Kinsley and go to her side. "Should you be up yet?"

"Little sore." Kinsley shrugs, her arm curling around her side where the bandage was. "Did you make some for me?" Kinsley refers to the coffee she can clearly see on the coffee table that were the BAU team's cups were sitting and the coffee she hears brewing in the kitchen.

"It's brewing." Spencer offers. "I'll get it for you. Just sit and rest." He guides her into the living room where his team is not so casually watching the two of them interact, J.J. and Emily hiding a smile, even Rossi smiling a little at the interaction, while Derek is grinning not subtly at all.

"Thanks, Spence." Kinsley smiles, easing herself onto the couch.

"Kinsley, we took over the investigation." Aaron leans forward from where he sits in an armchair, taking the moment to tell Kinsley the news once Spencer had left the room to move into the kitchen.

"Like Pretty Boy would have even given us the choice." Derek teases with a good natured smirk.

"We'll find the person who did this. You have my word." Aaron vows with a serious look, one Kinsley was pretty sure he always wore, on his face.

"I appreciate it, but you don't have to. Don't you have better-" Kinsley begins.

"No." Spencer cuts off his best friend.

"No. This is important. You're important." Spencer looks nearly vicious as he walks in, carrying her cup of coffee.

"I _know_ that, Spencer." Kinsley says calmly, her hand covering Spencer's as he sits next to her. "I'm just saying- rather, I'm confident that the Canadian Police are more than capable of handling this. You know that Robert will make sure things get resolved."

"No." Spencer answers rather stubbornly.

"Okay." Kinsley answers, snuggling up to him while sipping on her cup of coffee. "So… What's the plan?"

**_Reviews are lovely! Please drop a line!_**

**_Also, I can't believe I'm almost done! Just another chapter or two!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	8. Silver Linings

No One's POV

"So the Unsub was a disgruntled ex-employee, an extra who worked on _Supernatural_ for a few episodes, named William Young." David explains to Kinsley a few days later, the BAU team standing in the station of the Vancouver, B.C. Canadian Mounties; to be honest, it was a pretty open and shut case. "Did you know him, Kinsley?"

"I- well, yes. I remember him. The name at least. He was in a few episodes last season, I think. But, I mean… Not well. There are a lot of actors and actresses that come through the set even in one week." Kinsley answers, instinctively wrapping her arms around her side and leaning into Spencer for comfort, his arm wrapping around her for security and reassurance.

"Then likely it wasn't a specifically targeted attack on you. An attack of opportunity." Prentiss answers. "You were just there and interrupted his plans. Wrong place, wrong time."

"It's over then?" Kinsley questions, fiddling with her sleeve slightly.

"Yes. We got him." Hotchner nods.

"Thank you." Kinsley answers, clearly relieved.

"Of course. You can rest easy now." J.J. smiles. "Spence, why don't you take Kinsley home now?" She suggests lightly, Spencer giving J.J. a look from behind Kinsley's back, clearly knowing what his team was attempting to do; they had been attempting to push him and Kinsley together at every possible moment practically the entire time they had been in Vancouver. B.C. rather than allowing him to assist on the case at all.

"_Kinsley?_" Spencer questions in the quietness of the night, his thoughts churning over and over in his mind since they left the police station; should he tell her or should he not, should he risk it or should he play it safe?

"Yeah?" Kinsley answers, her head shifting slightly on Spencer's chest.

"I- I have something I need to tell you." Spencer stutters a little, his hand coming to toy with Kinsley's hair.

"Okay. What is it?" Kinsley questions softly. "You know you can tell me anything, Spence." She assures him.

"I- I uh, like you, Kinsley. In a- more than friend way... I think I even love you. In fact, I've calculated it, and I think I've been in love with you- for a while… But I didn't want to say anything. And- and if you don't feel the same way we- we can forget about it. And, just ignore what I said-" Spencer begins to ramble, his voice beginning to get faster with every word as his anxiety begins to rise.

"Spencer- Spencer, _shut up_." Kinsley tells Spencer rather abruptly, halting his rambling, but a smile hints at her lips and her eyes dance with playfulness and fondness. "Just shut up and _kiss me_."

Spencer immediately snaps his mouth shut, blinking rather rapidly, as if his massive genius brain didn't quite compute what his best friend had just said.

"So… I guess, maybe, there _was_ a silver lining to me getting attacked." Kinsley murmurs once Spencer has pulled away, his nose nuzzling into the crook of her neck, and his arm curling around her tighter, pulling Kinsley more snugly to his side as they lie together in her bed, nearly both asleep.

"_What!?_" Spencer immediately objects, his voice rising. "Kinsley! You were _shot_ at!" His voice is clearly upset by that.

"I love you too, my Superhero." Kinsley replies softly.


	9. Let's Flip For It

No One's POV

"So… Genius Boy finally got the girl." Derek smirks, seeing Spencer walk up with Kinsley tucked into his side and both holding hands, Spencer looking more at ease and content than he had the last several days they had been in Vancouver. "Good for you, man. You finally manned-up and told her." Derek slaps his best friend on the shoulder and grinning wildly at Spencer.

"Ye- yeah. Well…" Spencer blushes furiously, rubbing the back of his neck as he sputters a little more.

"I just came by to wish you all a safe trip back to Quantico." Kinsley offers, smiling at Spencer, and looking at the rest of the BAU team. "Thank you again for all your help. I've really enjoyed getting to know you. I'm sure I'll see you sometime all soon."

Several hugs are passed around, mostly between Kinsley and the girls, before most of the BAU members are boarding the plane, leaving only Rossi and Spencer left.

"I'll give you a few minutes." Aaron tells Spencer before climbing up the steps to the jet.

"Thanks, Hotch." Spencer nods to his boss.

"Don't be a stranger, Kinsley." Rossi tells Kinsley, clapping on her shoulder. "And Kinsley?" Rossi takes Kinsley aside, a few steps away from Spencer. "Between you and me, I've never seen the kid happier than when he's with you. You're good for him, Kinsley." Rossi offers his honest opinion to Kinsley and a small smile. "I'm sure I'll see you around."

"See you on the jet, kid." Rossi tells Spencer before climbing up the stairs himself and disappearing through the small doorway.

"I-" Spencer fiddles with his hands. "I guess this is-"

"Have a safe fight back, Spence. You know this isn't any different than before. I'll talk to you soon. Everything will be fine." Kinsley tells Spencer, squeezing his hand lightly. "_We_ will be fine."

"I don't want to leave." Spencer admits, looking worried, more so about her safety than their relationship, not to say he didn't worry about their newly changed relationship status, but he was more concerned about her safety; after all, he was assured before that she was safe, and he had been wrong.

"_I'll_ be fine." Kinsley assures Spencer. "Now go. Don't want to make Boss Man late." Kinsley teases.

"I love you." Spencer whispers, leaning his forehead against hers and folding her in a hug.

"I love you too, Spencer." Kinsley smiles. "Now _go_. Be a superhero. I'll be waiting."

Spencer is nearly at the top of the stairs when he pauses, turning around quickly, biting his lip and fiddling with his strap bag with indecision and nervousness.

"Kins- _Kinsley!_" Spencer yells, running down the stairs to catch up to her as she has already begun to walk back towards her car that will take her off the private airstrip. "Listen- listen to me… I- I live and work in Quantico… A place which I happen to love and in a job I happen to find a lot of satisfaction with. And you- you live in Vancouver and L.A. Two places completely the opposite of Quantico, and in my opinion, somewhat over rated. I mean, when you think about it, they are really just large cities-" Spencer begins to slightly get off on a tangent.

"Spence-" Kinsley giggles, trying to get Spencer to get to the point of whatever he was saying.

"Right- right… What I'm trying to say is, since the Continental US is a big large to be crossing every day, flying or driving, or otherwise, I suggest we flip for it… And, if those terms are unacceptable. I will gladly leave Quantico, as long as you're waiting for me on the other side." Spencer offers, his expression earnest and sincere.

"You can't just _leave_ your job, Spence." Kinsley answers Spencer, her hands wrapping around Spencer's neck. "And I can't just _leave_ my job, Spence."

"I will. For you." Spencer protests. "I can find another job. Transfer to another unit." He begins to ramble again.

"You _could_. But I wouldn't make you do that. Because your team is your family. And you love your job." Kinsley tells him.

"Kins, I don't want to live across-"

"_Spencer_." Kinsley stops Spencer, her hand softly stopping the beginning of his rant by putting it on his mouth. "I can't just leave my job."

"I understand, Kinsley." Spencer's shoulders drop, clearly disappointed.

"Now… I can't just leave my job _now_." Kinsley corrects. "I have a contract with them. But, I can in another year. It's just as easy for me to move as it is for you."

"So, if those terms are acceptable to _you_… All you have to do is be a little patient. Think you can you do that, Genius?" Kinsley offers, tugging Spencer a little closer by his tie.

"Ok- okay." Spencer's hair flops on his head as he nods, his Adam's apple bobbing a little as he gets distracted by Kinsley's lips. "Now, I think you're team is waiting for you, Superhero." Kinsley points to Spencer's team shamelessly all watching out the jet window or at the doorway.


	10. Epilogue

_One Year Later_

No One's POV

"Derek… I don't know about this." Spencer tells his best friend nervously, fiddling with his sweater cuff anxiously as he and Derek wait at the airport for Kinsley's plane to land. "Maybe- maybe this was all a bad idea." He finally admits, referring to the house he had recently bought them now that they were going to be living together permanently, and swiping at his curls that lie on his forehead and pushing them out of his face.

"Spencer, man, look… You have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about! Kinsley is going to love the surprise! I'm sure of it! I am one hundred, no, _two_ hundred percent, sure!" Derek claps Spencer on the shoulder encouragingly.

"I guess… I mean, I don't know. Don't most women, don't they prefer if- isn't it something you pick out together? She might get upset." Spencer continues to worry.

"Well, I guess. Yeah, some women maybe… But Kinsley isn't like that. Not from what I've observed. She's going to be so surprised. And you _know_ her, Spencer. Don't you think that counts for something? Now come one, just when is this flight supposed to come in exactly?" Derek questions, looking at his watch.

"It should be now." Spencer answers, looking at his phone and double checking the text that Kinsley had sent him confirming the incoming flight time.

"Maybe there was a delay." Derek suggests.

"Yeah… Maybe…" Spencer offers, unable to help his old anxieties of Kinsley suddenly waking up one day and realizing she deserved something, some_one, _better than him rising up within him.

"Spence!" Kinsley's voice resounds out of the crowd, her slim athletic build finally making an appearance along with her familiar sunny, Hollywood smile.

"Kins!" Spencer looks relieved, bounding towards his girlfriend and giving her a warm hug.

"Sorry about the delay." Kinsley puffs out, looking a little out of breathe as she pulls away. "These goofs held us back." Kinsley gestures to the group tromping up behind her.

"Okay, hey, now…" Misha's voice playfully jabs back. "There is no need to point fingers! But if so, it's _definitely_ Jared's fault."

"What did you just say about pointing fingers, Misha?" Kinsley rolls her eyes.

"Hey, nice to see you again, man." Jensen offers to Derek as he finally makes it through the airport crowd, and although it wasn't all that crowded for a Thursday afternoon, the three _Supernatural_ celebrities managed to draw attention wherever they went.

"You too." Derek nods to the _Supernatural_ leading actor. "We didn't know you were coming, otherwise we would have brought two cars."

"Well, we couldn't leave our favorite producer to move all the way across the nation by herself, now could we?" Jensen questions rhetorically, although the excuse was only a partial one, since unbeknown to the BAU team or Kinsley, Spencer had actually talked to some of the crew of the _Supernatural_ to see if they could possibly come out for one more surprise. "But don't worry about it, we rented a car." Jensen waves off.

"Okay, if that's all settled, we should get going… Before these three cause any more delays." Kinsley cuts in, throwing another quip at her fellow _Supernatural_ team members.

"I'm glad to be here, Spence." Kinsley tells her boyfriend quietly, her hand finding his as he guides her towards Derek's SUV.

"I'm glad you're here too, Kins." Spencer replies back with a soft smile as they head to the car.

"_SURPRISE!_" The BAU team practically ambushes Kinsley, bursting out of the two-story, suburban, Craftsman style house Spencer had purchased for him and Kinsley.

"Oh my gosh!" Kinsley squeals back, dropping her backpack on the walkway, as J.J., Emily, and Garcia crush her in a massive hug. "It's _so_ good to see you guys! What is all this?"

"Our new house." Spencer says, walking up the pathway behind Kinsley, one of her bags in his hand. "If you want, that is…" He offers, looking down at the sidewalk in a nervous gesture.

"Really? You bought this? For us?" Kinsley questions, turning to look at Spencer. "Spencer, this is _so_ thoughtful! _I love it! _Come on, let's go inside, show me!"

"Okay, okay." Spencer laughs a little, more than pleased by Kinsley's reaction as a light blush appears on his cheeks as he allows Kinsley to drag him inside, his friends, along with Kinsley's, follow along behind them to tour the house; although the BAU team had already seen the inside as they had been the ones to help him set up the house in the first place.

"Uh, can I- can I have everyone's attention?" Spencer gently clinks his silverware on the side of his glass later at the restaurant. "I- um- I have to admit that- that there is another reason I have you all here… Other than welcoming Kinsley home… And celebrating us buying a house together, that is." Spencer says, looking around at all he and Kinsley's friends, his hand reaching for Kinsley's instinctively.

"Kinsley… After everything that life's thrown at me… My parent's divorce as a child, which makes them just another number in America's growing divorce rate and statistics of divorces and separations, my mom's sickness, and despite my previous addiction to Dilaudid, you've stuck with me. You are my best friend, and for the past several years you've been the one to support me, who's encouraged me to be myself, and when I think of my future, _our_ future, you're the one that's there… So- so, what I'm saying is, Kinsley Grace, will you marry me?" Spencer finally asks, his hands all but shaking as he bends down on one knee, pulling an engagement ring out of his pocket to present to Kinsley, it gleaming in the low light of the restaurant he had chosen, to ask in front of all their friends.

"Yes! Oh my god! Yes, Spencer, I will marry you!"


End file.
